I Still Love You!
by Mandy.M.Cullen
Summary: Edward volta um ano e meio após ir embora em “lua nova” e encontra Bella e Jacob passando por uma crise no namoro. Sua única esperança é o imprinting do Jacob. EXBXJ
1. A volta

Eu não agüentava mais me manter afastado dela, eu lutei durante anos para não voltar a Forks, eu não via minha família desde então eu vaguei por países tentando encontrar Victoria, mas nada adiantava e resolvi voltar para casa eu precisava conviver com Bella, pedir que ela me perdoasse eu _precisava_ de Bella.  
-EDWARD! –Esme exclamou quando veio me abraçar junto ao resto da família.  
-Eu disse que ele viria. –Retrucou Alice me abraçando também  
"Fico feliz que tenha voltado" pensou Carlisle.  
-Agora vai nos vigiar mentalmente novamente, estava me acostumando. –Disse Rosalie sorrindo. "Fico feliz que tenha voltado Edward! Não conte a ninguém."  
-Merda! Perdi a aposta! –Disse Emmett que não conseguia falar nada direcionado a mim, abriu os braços e me abraçou se eu fosse humano teria quebrado ou algo assim.  
-Ainda apostando, o que apostaram dessa vez? –Perguntei tentando manter a mascara de felicidade, mas não conseguia era evidente em meu rosto que eu não poderia ser feliz não sem Bella.  
-Emmett apostou que você voltaria em menos de seis meses. –Disse Jasper usando seu _dom_ para aliviar minha angustia.  
-Eu fui fraco eu sei! Como ela está? –Olhei para Alice.  
-Ela anda praticando esportes radicais e... Ela está com Lobisomens, namora um deles.  
Eu arregalei os olhos, não podia acreditar que larguei Bella para algo mais perigoso, Alice me mostrava suas lembranças de quando foi à casa da Bella para saber sobre ela ter pulado de um precipício e falava regularmente com ela por telefone. Bella estava namorando o tal Quileute chamado Jacob, um lobisomem.  
-Eu sabia! –Alice disse quicando. –Compramos as passagens eu vi você vindo e nos vi em Forks, Bella ainda te ama, ela sempre me pergunta sobre você.  
-Sim, vamos voltar eu _preciso_ ter Bella comigo, espero que ela me perdoe. Talvez seja tarde demais.  
"Você não podia simplesmente esquecê-la?" pensou Rose  
-Não. –Eu gruni. –Já tentou esquecer o Emmett para sempre? Ou esquece sua vida?  
Ela abaixou a cabeça, enquanto Emmett sorria animado e Esme e Jasper trancavam a casa e pegavam o carro.  
"Fico feliz, você nem imagina o quanto você e Bella fazem falta." Emmett sorriu por trás de Rosalie.

Depois de organizar meu quarto corri em direção à casa da Bella, estava à noite e eu tinha uma vontade imensa de saber se ela ainda sonhava comigo, se ela seria capaz de me perdoar. Ela tinha um lobisomem agora e eles tinham _imprinting_ cujo um dia faria com que ele amasse outra e se um dia isso acontecesse, e eu estaria ali no mesmo local a esperando e a amando.  
"Acho que não tem perigo não, vou dormir um pouco" ouvi um pensamento desconhecido, talvez fosse o lobisomem da _minha _Bella. Esperei não ter mais noticias do pensamento dele e subi pela janela de Bella, ela estava dormindo inquieta com expressão de dor.  
-Volta! Por favor! Volte. –Bella dizia dormindo. –Edward...  
Sim, eu estava presente em seus sonhos ou pesadelos parte de mim ficava feliz por isso enquanto a outra parte estava triste.  
-Por quê? –Ela ainda dormia. –_Meu_ Jacob.  
Senti uma pontada em meu coração, mas também o que eu esperava chegar e ela estar de braços abertos me esperando pronta para largar o namorado?! Eu era um idiota e me odiava me odiava muito.  
As horas passaram rápido como há muito tempo não passavam, eu corri de volta para casa onde Alice, Emmett e Carlisle me esperavam ansiosos por noticias.  
-Eu não posso fazer isso com Bella. Ela está seguindo sua vida como eu lhe disse para fazer.  
-Ela ainda te ama Edward. Você pode fazê-la voltar para você, este é o ultimo ano no colégio, sua ultima chance. –Disse Alice me mostrando à visão de Bella me vendo deslumbrada e apaixonada  
-Você deveria falar com Charlie, pedir desculpas, seria bom ter o apoio dele ou a compreensão. –Carlisle olhou para mim apreensivo. –Eu voltei para o hospital e já os matriculei lhe colocando em todas as salas possíveis com Bella.  
"Você consegue cara. Eu posso lhe ajudar se precisar." Pensou Emmett, ele realmente sentia muita falta, mas não podia dizer.  
Eu sorri sem vontade e entrei no carro e segui em uma velocidade adequada para os humanos estacionando o carro ao lado de uma viatura policial muito conhecida, era a de Charlie. Entrei no estabelecimento e fui em direção aos pensamentos de Charlie, encontrei-o ao telefone e para piorar as coisas ele estava conversando com Billy, ele me olhou espantado sem saber como reagir.  
-Tenho que desligar Billy. O Edward está aqui. –Disse ao telefone. "O que ele quer aqui? Resolveu voltar para estragar a vida da Bella de novo?" pensou ele desligando o telefone.  
-Charlie eu e minha família voltamos para a cidade, foi um erro o que eu fiz com Bella, você nem imagina o quanto eu sofri por isso ser doloroso para mim e para ela, não lhe peço perdão porque quem tem que me perdoar é ela, só vim lhe avisar...  
-Eu não quero saber quais foram suas desculpas. –Disse ele me interrompendo. –Bella está muito bem namorando o Jacob.  
Ele claramente estava ao lado do Jacob, ele havia suturado Bella quando eu a feri e eu sabia que meu sofrimento não seria o bastante para pagar por isso.  
-Não vou atrapalhar a vida de Bella, se ela me quiser eu _sempre_ estarei a sua espera se não eu ficarei a esperando, mas feliz por ela estar feliz mesmo não sendo ao meu lado. –Dei ênfase no sempre, pois eu sabia que meu coração jamais seria de outra se não dela.  
-Tenho muito que fazer Edward. –Disse desviando o olhar.  
Eu voltei para o carro enquanto ouvia Charlie ligando para Billy e parte da conversa onde ele contava que os Cullen haviam voltado e que seria bom avisar ao Jacob, entrei no carro e voltei para casa já que não poderia ir atrás de Bella afinal ela deveria estar em La Push e mesmo que não estivesse ainda estaria com o namorado lobisomem.  
Alice me esperava sentada na escada ansiosa, ela teve uma visão de Bella e assim que me viu veio quicando até mim lembrando exatamente da visão que teve aonde Bella vinha até nossa casa provavelmente para verificar se havíamos voltado mesmo ou algo assim, ela queria ir até Bella e dar ela mesma a novidade, mas eu não deixei.  
"Por favor, Edward. Bella me ama também, ela sente saudades."  
-Ligue para Bella e diga que voltamos e a chame para jantar fora. –Ela me olhou confusa tentando ver o que aconteceria. –O vira latas ficará longe e eu vou poder ir vê-la dormir  
-E eu terei um tempo a sós com a Bella sem que ela esteja fedendo.  
Alice sorriu e ligou para Bella deixando o celular no alto falante para que eu pudesse ouvir sua voz sentia como se meu coração estivesse batendo como não sentia desde larguei Bella, me sentia mais humano e eu gostava de ter essa sensação  
-Alô?! Bella aqui é a Alice! Estou de volta e queria te levar para jantar hoje só para comemorar podemos? –Alice disse impaciente demais para esperar Bella responder.  
-Claro Alice, vou falar com Charlie antes, mas você sabe que ele sempre me deixa sair com você. –Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir, tive que me controlar para não começar a falar para Bella o quanto eu a amava e o quanto ela era importante para mim e pedir perdão, mas eu sabia que precisava esperar.  
-Ahh eu posso ver que Charlie vai deixar e quanto ao seu novo namorado? –Alice previu o que iria falar lhe e perguntou.  
-Ele não vai nos incomodar... -Bella parecia relutante do outro lado da linha. –E quanto ao Edward? Ele também voltou? Jacob me disse que ele foi falar com Charlie  
-Sim, ele voltou. –Alice sorriu piscando para mim. –Quer que o chame?  
-NÃO! –Ela suspirou. –Agente se fala depois Alice...  
Ela desligou sem nem esperar pela resposta, ele estava por perto com certeza, me senti um inútil e não sabia como me reaproximar da pessoa mais importante que a minha própria vida.  
"Acalme-se Edward vou conversar com ela, sei que ela ainda te ama." Pensou Alice e logo após teve uma visão era Bella com ela no carro, Bella estava confusa e receosa e perguntava a Alice o que ela havia feito para que eu não a amasse mais, então caiu à ficha.  
Bella acreditou quando eu lhe disse que não a amava mais, não sei como ela pôde acreditar nisso depois que deixei bem claro a ela que eu jamais deixaria de amá-la, eu iria ligar para ela na manhã seguinte e iria pedir que ela conversasse comigo e se fosse preciso explicaria para o lobisomem que queria apenas me desculpar com Bella e que mesmo estando próximo dela diariamente não tentaria fazer com que ela voltasse para mim, apenas me bastava que ela fosse feliz.  
Alice tirou-me da linha de pensamento a qual eu estava envolvido quando gritava em seus pensamentos "Estou indo Edward fique por perto" como se eu conseguisse ficar longe de Bella ainda mais agora.  
A segui até a casa de Bella, ela estava linda usava um suéter azul de mangas compridas e uma calça jeans, os cabelos estavam soltos e ela sorriu corando assim que Alice a parabenizou pelo gosto.  
-Edward deveria gostar de te ver assim. –ela olhou para mim um pouco antes de entrar no carro e piscou sem que Bella percebesse.  
-Edward?! –Ela agora estava como na visão de Alice. –O que eu fiz para que ele deixasse de me amar?  
-Você não fez nada. –Alice sorriu. –Ele não deixou de te amar nem por um segundo desde que te conheceu.  
-Mas ele disse... –Alice a interrompeu.  
-Deixe que ele mesmo venha falar com você, ele está pensando em um momento para isso agora mesmo. –Bella sorriu com Alice e foram para o restaurante.  
Eu as segui sempre as observando de longe e acho que Bella havia conseguido fazer com que o vira latas as deixasse em paz mesmo, pois não havia nem sinal dele por perto.  
Após Bella comer, Alice a deixou em casa e entrou para cumprimentar Charlie e desejar lhe "boa noite".  
Alice voltou para casa e eu fiquei para esperar que Bella adormecesse e assim que ela o fez eu escalei a janela do seu quarto e fiquei vendo-a dormir.  
-Edward. –Ela sussurrou dormindo ainda.  
Eu sorri feliz por ela sonhar comigo, pois era um sonho ao menos para mim, ela falava meu nome de forma doce.  
-É verdade que você ainda me ama? –Seu coração acelerou as batidas ficando frenéticas e só então eu percebi que ela estava acordada.

* * *

**N/A :** Eu precisava escrever uma fic assim, é como eu sentia que seria se o Edward não tivesse voltado como muitas pessoas queriam, devo avisar que eu amo o Edward bem mais do que qualquer outro personagem e acho que isso seria algo possivel de acontecer se o mal entendido com a morte em lua nova não estivesse acontecido...  
espero que gostem e mandem reviews mesmo que sejam criticando

**Bjus Mandy!**


	2. Eu ainda te amo!

Eu suspirei aliviado por ela não aparentar estar zangada e sentei-me na beirada de sua cama mantendo alguma distância por segurança e olhei-a enquanto ela se sentava.  
-Eu queria marcar para conversar com você de manhã, não imaginei que fosse ficar acordada.  
-Eu não vou consegui dormir Edward, eu preciso saber disso. –Ela me olhou apreensiva e fiquei feliz por seus olhos humanos não conseguirem me ver direito no escuro. –É verdade ou não é?  
-É verdade sim Bella. –Eu me segurei para não abraçá-la ou beijá-la. –Eu ainda te amo!  
-Mas você disse... –Ela me olhava incrédula agora. –Quando foi embora que...  
-Era mentira Bella, não sei como você pode acreditar nisso depois de tudo que eu lhe disse, jamais poderei amar outra pessoa se não você enquanto eu existir.  
Não resisti e me aproximei dela, afaguei seu rosto com meus dedos delicadamente enxugando algumas lágrimas que escorriam em seu rosto, depois contornei seus lábios, seus olhos, cada parte do seu rosto como se eu quisesse verificar se ainda estava como eu a deixei, se ainda conhecia cada parte dela, perdi o controle por um momento, mas logo me recuperei quando ouvi sua respiração parar e seu coração se acelerar por nossa proximidade e me afastei antes que acabasse beijando-a.  
-Então porque foi embora? Porque ficou esse tempo todo fora? –Ela tinha muitas duvidas.  
-Você precisa dormir agora. –E eu precisava me controlar. –Amanhã agente conversa.  
Eu me levantei e fui calmamente até a janela, parei e respirei fundo aspirando todo aquele cheiro que ansiava tanto por senti-lo novamente no período que eu estive fora, senti saudade de sentir a queimação em minha garganta que a sede por aquele cheiro me causava, era insuportável, mas eu havia me acostumado era meu vicio assim como ela.  
-Edward! –Ela estendeu a mão antes que eu saísse do seu quarto.  
-Sim? –Eu olhei para ela, mesmo estando em uma luta interna comigo.  
-Fique por essa noite e de manhã agente conversa. –Ela me pedia com os olhos e eu não sabia dizer não quando ela me pedia assim. –Por favor?!  
-E o lobisomem? –Perguntei causando uma dor enorme no meu coração gélido.  
-O Jacob?! –Ela suspirou se lembrando dele. – Então me prometa que lhe verei amanhã...  
-Eu prometo.  
Pulei a janela sem nem me virar para olhá-la, mas senti ela se aproximar da janela para me ver indo embora e sua expressão era de dor e angustia e ainda pude a ouvir sussurrar um "logo" provavelmente esperando que eu não escutasse. Por um momento me passou pela mente que talvez Alice estivesse certa e ela ainda me amasse mesmo estando namorando o pulguento.  
Queria ficar e vê-la dormir e fazê-la esquecer-se do namorado como ela havia feito, mas eu não podia, eu não sabia me controlar, eu não sabia agir com Bella sabendo que ela não era mais _minha_ e por minha culpa, _minha_... As palavras ecoavam em minha mente, mas eu havia prometido deixá-la em paz.

-Vocês fizeram as pazes? –Perguntou Alice muito interessada. –Eu vi o beijo, o que foi aquilo Edward?  
-Eu não a beijei. –Disse mal humorado. –Você viu errado!  
Ela me encarou confusa, não sabia se ela realmente tinha visto errado ou se eu estava mentindo. "Como eu vi errado?" ela se perguntava mentalmente.  
-Quase aconteceu. –Eu suspirei me acalmando. –Consegui evitar, mudei de opinião rapidamente para que você pudesse ter outra visão eu acho.  
-Ah Edward, porque você não pode trazê-la de volta? Quero que ela volte a ser minha cunhadinha. –Ela fazia um bico agora.  
-Achava que _eu_ era o egoísta aqui. –Sorri para ela e entrei em casa.  
-A Bells não veio com você? –Emmett perguntou. –Quando ela vem?  
"Desculpa Edward. Não agüentei esperar você chegar para contar a novidade." Pensou Alice, claro só ela para ter espalhado sobre o beijo que nem aconteceu.  
-Ela não vem, Alice viu errado. Não aconteceu nada. –Estava mal humorado de novo.  
Todos me olhavam tentando mudar o foco de seus pensamentos para longe de tudo que levasse a Bella, eles tentavam facilitar as coisas para mim, com exceção da Rosalie.  
"Você poderia ter esperado começar as aulas ao menos, não quero nenhum vira-latas fedorento nos causando encrenca." Rosalie me recriminava por pensamento.

Fiquei no meu quarto o resto da noite me controlando para que não voltasse até Bella, talvez Rosalie tivesse razão e eu devesse ter esperado até a escola para falar com ela, ela poderia ser mais feliz achando que eu não a amava, não queria obrigá-la a escolher entre mim e seu namorado, não estava pedindo que ela voltasse a mim, queria apenas que ela fosse feliz e que se algum dia ela largasse seu namorado soubesse que eu estava ali de braços abertos esperando por ela com muitas saudades e ainda a amando.

-Edward! –Carlisle me chamava. –Está tudo bem? Estamos preocupados com você?  
-Bem que eu sempre desconfiei que ele fosse emo. –Disse Emmett me fazendo rir.  
-Está tudo bem sim, eu só preciso resolver isso. –Disse me decidindo  
-Ohh. –Alice exclamou me vendo indo até Bella.  
-Eu deveria ligar antes ou aparecer de surpresa? –Perguntei para que ela checasse se ela estava "ocupada".  
-Isso Edward! Se vocês podem ser felizes juntos, sejam. –Disse Esme sorrindo aliviada.  
"Deve ligar." Alice pensou após não conseguir ver Bella.  
Eu fui até a garagem enquanto discava os números e esperava ansiosamente por ouvir sua voz pela qual eu tanto ansiava ouvir.  
-Alô?! –Bella atendeu nervosa, eu havia me esquecido de dar lhe meu novo número.  
-Bella? Está tudo bem? –Conversar por telefone estava me deixando pior porque eu queria poder ver a reação dela, queria sentir seu cheiro.  
-Oh. –Pude ouvir a surpresa da ligação e ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo. –Está sim.  
-Quem é? –Pude ouvir uma voz masculina que parecia bastante com a dos pensamentos de quando fui à casa de Bella.  
-É o seu... Namorado?! Ele está com você. –Eu disse ligando o carro. –Posso ir te ver agora? Podemos conversar?  
-É o Edward! –Ela respondeu hesitante. –E ele vem conversar comigo.  
-Como assim?! – Ele dizia zangado. –Era dele o fedor no seu quarto?!  
Eu me segurava para não rir ouvindo isso ao telefone, estava me divertindo que ela não pedisse permissão a ele para me ver, que fizesse as coisas a sua maneira sem se preocupar com a opinião dele, parte de mim interpretava isso como se ela não o amasse tanto quanto me amava por enfrentá-lo para me ver.  
-Pode vir Edward! Estou em casa.  
-Se vai ser só uma conversa eu quero participar então. –Ele pediu, era bastante insistente  
-O quê? –Ela se exaltou. –É uma conversa sim, mas é particular.  
-Tudo bem Bella, pode deixar que ele participe. –Suspirei aceitando a derrota.  
Desliguei o telefone apesar de querer continuar ouvindo a briga, parecia que as coisas entre eles não estava tão bem assim, talvez ele tivesse tido uma impressão, mas não conseguisse dizer a Bella e esperava que a tratando mal ela não o quisesse mais, só não fazia sentido ele querer ficar para nossa conversa se não a amasse mais. Algo estava acontecendo e eu _precisava_ saber o que era.  
Cheguei a casa e assim que sai do carro senti o fedor do lobisomem ao lado de Bella que assim que me viu começou a andar em minha direção tentando não aparentar estar ansiosa.  
-Edward este é Jacob, Jacob este é o Edward. –Ela nos apresentou.  
-Olá Jacob... –Não podia dizer que era um prazer conhecê-lo, principalmente nessa situação.  
-Oi Edward! –Ele disse asperamente. –Podem conversar como se eu não estivesse aqui.  
-É impossível fingir que você não está aqui Jacob. –Bella disse sorrindo e ele revirou os olhos.  
-Vim esclarecer as duvidas que deixei e não queria nenhum rancor entre nós.  
"Claro, depois de tudo que você fez, seria melhor não ter voltado." Pensou Jacob.  
-Eu não estava agüentando passar mais um dia longe Jacob, mas não se preocupe porque não vou interferir entre vocês dois, Bella está feliz assim. –Ele me olhou incrédulo.  
-Você consegue ler minha mente?! –Ele pensou durante alguns segundos. –Então não era só uma lenda essa parte também.  
-Não viemos falar disso. –Bufou Bella. –Quero saber por que foi embora Edward.  
"Porque ele não te amava mais!" Gritava Jacob em pensamentos.  
-Fui embora para lhe proteger, achei que você merecia uma vida sem perigos, por minha causa você quase morreu, eu te coloquei em perigo só por estar perto de você.  
-Mas, mas, mas... Eu não queria uma vida sem você, estava à beira da insanidade por você ter me deixado, não sabia mais viver sem você!  
Jacob começou a lembrar de Bella sendo levada para casa após eu abandoná-la e depois mostrava como ela ficou meses depois. Aquilo estava me matando, eu havia causado muito sofrimento em Bella, mesmo querendo não magoá-la jamais.  
-Edward?! Está tudo bem? Tem algo lhe torturando? –Bella perguntou e Jacob sorriu. –O que você está fazendo com ele Jacob? Pare com isso imediatamente!  
-Eu só estou mostrando a ele o que ele fez contigo. –Disse Jacob parando de pensar e pude me ver em seus olhos, eu estava como ele queria.  
-Jamais vou poder lhe compensar pelo mal que lhe fiz quando a deixei, acho que o sofrimento que senti por estar longe de você nem de perto vai ser suficiente pelo que eu lhe fiz.  
Bella ficou calada por uns minutos e eu e Jacob apenas observávamos esperando por sua reação, ela pediu em sussurros que eu a levasse até algum outro lugar onde pudéssemos conversar a sós e sem inter-rompimentos, Jacob franziu a testa, mas não contestou, ela entrou em meu carro e eu fiz o mesmo sabendo exatamente para onde ir terminar essa conversa.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente um milhão de descupas por ter demorado tanto a fazer esse cap. mas estou sem muita inspiração... enfim consegui e espero que gostem... amei todas as reviews que vocês me mandaram, muito obrigada a todos que mandaram, se não fosse por elas eu teria demorado muito mais tempo para postar esse cap.  
Vou dar um jeitinho de responder todas as reviews e de o proximo cap. ser maior!

**Bjus Mandy!**


	3. Acho que podemos ser Apenas amigos

Eu sabia para onde ela queria ir, em um lugar só nosso, só nosso. Ela podia reconhecer o caminho que estava fazendo até chegar à trilha por onde poderíamos ir até a clareira e não contestou por isso, ela não havia dito uma só palavra desde que saímos de sua casa. Assim que eu estacionei o carro ela sorriu por eu ter entendido o que ela queria.  
-Edward... Eu já sabia que iria voltar, Alice me avisou um mês antes.  
-Eu sinto muito Bella. –Estacionei o carro e fiquei olhando-a falar. –Eu não queria atrapalhar seu namoro.  
-Você não atrapalhou, no fundo eu esperava a cada dia que voltasse. –Ela mordia o lábio inferior. –Nesse tempo todo eu não consegui te esquecer por um só dia Edward.  
-Eu também não te esqueci, não havia um minuto que passasse sem você estar em meus pensamentos. –Comecei a acariciar seu rosto. –E nem por um segundo você saiu do meu coração.  
-E porque demorou tanto? O que estava fazendo?  
-Eu estava em uma caçada, tentando fazer com que os dias se passassem e você reconstruísse sua vida sem mim, mas não agüentei mais cheguei ao limite.  
-Não deu certo, você estava presente nesse tempo que estava fora. –Ela revirou os olhos. –Jacob achou os presentes que ganhei de aniversário, inclusive seu CD...  
-Desculpe, tive que os esconder, mas ele ficou muito zangado?  
-Mais ou menos, eu ouvia toda noite para poder dormir sem... Acordar no meio da noite e ele quebrou o CD com raiva  
-Bella... Alice me falou que você e Jacob estiveram tendo algumas brigas constantes ultimamente. É por minha culpa? –Ela sorriu assim que terminei de falar.  
-Você não tem culpa de nada não. –Ela me olhava sorrindo ainda. –Por favor, pare de se sentir culpado!  
-Mas foi por causa do CD que eu te dei que...  
Ela colocou o dedo em meus lábios fazendo sinal de silêncio e eu parei de falar surpreso com a atitude dela.  
-Pare de se culpar por tudo, nem tudo é sua culpa. Vamos conversar melhor lá fora. –Ela disse olhando em volta preocupada.  
Eu bufei me dando por vencido, desci do carro e abri a porta para ela em questão de segundos.  
-Senti falta disso. –Ela deixou escapar com um suspiro. Eu sorri, apesar de me machucar saber que ela sentiu muito a minha falta, eu ficava feliz por ela ter sentido minha falta, me dava muitas esperanças de que ela me amasse ainda.  
-Acho que tem outra coisa que você não deve ter feito enquanto eu estive fora. –Me virei de costas para ela esperando-a subir.  
-Eh, não tinha muitos vampiros em que eu pudesse subir nas costas deles por aqui. –Ela me respondeu subindo em minhas costas, isso me lembrou das visitas que ela recebeu enquanto eu estive fora tentando manter-la segura expondo-a mais ao perigo.  
Estava muito pensativo assim como ela no caminho até _nosso _lugar, eu estava tentando me enganar fingindo que eu tinha total controle e que nada de ruim ia acontecer, mas eu sabia que não era bem assim que eu estava me iludindo.  
-Se o Jacob se aproximasse você saberia não é? –Ela me perguntou agora descendo.  
-Sim, eu ouviria seus pensamentos. –Eu suspirei, ela talvez o amasse agora mais do que me amou.  
-Edward... –Ela fez uma pausa, parecia que estava analisando o que havia dito. –Eu sei que você jamais teve intenção de me magoar, me fazer sofrer, mas eu passei meses sem noticias suas, não dá para voltar e fingir que nada aconteceu, mas não quero te magoar e nem posso porque suas intenções eram as melhores e...  
Eu estava esperando tranquilamente que ela falasse tudo que precisava me dizer, talvez assim ela liberasse toda a raiva que sentia de mim também, talvez depois disso pudéssemos ser ao menos amigos.  
-Eu não posso depois de tudo terminar meu namoro com o Jacob só porque você voltou, não seria certo.  
-Você o ama Bella? É tudo que eu preciso saber. –Não queria perguntar se ela me amava, precisava saber que ela estava feliz com ele que ela o amava.  
-Sim, eu o amo. –Ela parecia estar em uma discussão interna. –Não tanto quanto eu...  
Ela parou confusa, não sabia o que me dizer e agora mordia seu lábio inferior enquanto me olhava.  
-Eu o amo sim, mas de forma diferente. –Ela praticamente sussurrava, estava por algum motivo me explicando sem precisar. –Como se ele fosse um amigo muito querido.  
-Bella, você não precisa me explicar. –Tentei parecer confortável com essa situação, se ela acreditou que eu deixei de amá-la ela poderia acreditar que eu me sentia bem em vê-la com ele. –O importante é que você está feliz, ele te deixa feliz.  
Eu tentei sorrir, mas acho que não saiu muito bem, ela estava olhando em meus olhos, era difícil conseguir ser um bom ator e mentir olhando aqueles olhos que eu tanto amava e ainda mais assim tão próximos.  
-Você não gosta dele não é?  
-Não, mas se você me aceitar como _amigo_ não me importo com a presença dele. –Enfatizei a palavra "amigo" sem querer, tinha medo que ele a fizesse sofrer, mas também não queria que ela se sentisse culpada e voltasse para mim o amando.  
Ela me pareceu triste depois que eu disse isso, as alterações de humor dela me fizeram tanta falta, jamais consegui prever uma reação dela que fosse correta, sempre errava.  
-Você não me ama de verdade não é? –Ela olhava para baixo, sua voz era um sussurro, ela costumava fazer isso quando não queria chorar. –Eu sabia que era impossível que você me amasse.  
Eu não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, ela ainda duvidava do meu amor, sua voz tentava não falhar, eu tinha a magoado novamente?! Eu me prometi não fazer mais isso e tudo que ela passou com a minha falta o tempo exagerado para se recuperar, jamais imaginei que fosse demorar tanto e ser tão doloroso, acho que ela não me queria mais nem como amigo.  
-Isabella Marie Swan eu te amo incondicionalmente. Porque é tão difícil de você acreditar?  
-Se me ama porque não me quer? –Ela estava se sentindo rejeitada? –Porque desistiu de mim? Para o que voltou?  
-Eu te quero mais do que tudo. –Eu segurei seu queixo com a ponta dos meus dedos o levantando e fazendo-a me olhar. – Não desisti de você, eu voltei porque não agüentava mais nem um segundo sem você, só não quero que você largue alguém que te faz feliz e que você ama por mim.  
eu podia sentir suas lágrimas caindo em minha mão que ainda estava delicadamente em seu queixo, ela me olhava ainda sem entender.  
-É você Edward! –Eu a olhei sem entender. –Você me fazia feliz, você me ama, você cantava para eu dormir, você me protegia, você era tudo que eu precisava.  
-Eu sei Bella, mesmo de longe, mesmo que você não queira eu ainda vou estar por perto, eu ainda vou te proteger, te amar.  
-Que merda Edward! –Ela me deixou confuso novamente. –É você quem eu amo mais! Não consegue entender que eu ainda te amo?!  
Ao ouvir as palavras dela, percebi que no fundo era tudo que eu queria saber, tudo que eu precisava para lutar por ela, para trazê-la de volta, para não deixá-la sofrer nas mãos daquele lobisomem. Acabei perdendo o controle de mim e me aproximando demais ela acabou com o espaço que agora havia entre nós selando seus lábios nos meus urgentes em busca daquela sensação que a muito não sentíamos. Era como se eu voltasse à vida, uma corrente passava por meu corpo, sentia meu coração bater, a respiração parar, sensações humanas que me faziam esquecer o que eu era agora.  
Normalmente eu me afastava com medo de não conseguir me controlar, mas meu amor por ela era maior do que minha sede, algo me dizia que depois de passar esse tempo inteiro sem ela, eu não conseguiria mais passar um dia sequer sem vê-la, jamais poderia matá-la, nem com toda a proximidade do mundo.  
Eu me afastei e ela ficou imóvel na minha frente como se estivesse apreciando o momento, mas eu tive que me afastar não era certo, não daquela forma. Eu suspirei, queria me desculpar de alguma forma, mas não me arrependia de nada do que houve ali, aliás, era tudo o que eu queria desde que fui embora, senti-la em meus braços.  
-Oh! –Ela exclamou e saiu correndo por entre as árvores, eu não fazia a menor noção de para aonde ela queria ir.  
-Bella! –Eu corri atrás dela, ela estava muito vermelha e enganchando em alguns galhos. –Me desculpe.  
-Eu não... –Ela corria e tentava desviar dos galhos sem parar de respirar. –Não foi culpa sua... Eu não deveria ter... Feito isso.  
Ela tropeçou em um galho e eu a segurei antes que caísse, suspirei e esperei que ela dissesse algo mais, mas ela não disse uma só palavra.  
-Eu te levo Bella, você vai acabar se machucando.  
Ela se deu por vencida e subiu em minhas costas para que voltássemos até o volvo, havia começado a chover, chegamos assim que ela começou a se molhar eu abri a porta do carro, mas ela não entrou, o cheiro dela molhada entrava em minhas narinas, como eu havia sentido saudades desse cheiro.  
-Acho que podemos ser... –Ela suspirou pausadamente deixando a chuva a molhar mais ainda. –Apenas amigos.  
Ela falava "amigos" como se estivesse xingando, parecia que para ela era tão ruim quanto para eu sermos apenas amigos, eu teria que aprender a me controlar, não podia deixar que esse fato ocorresse novamente, não podia me permitir beijá-la, sentir sua pele esquentando a minha, a corrente que passava por meu corpo, a minha parte humana.  
-Vamos Edward? -Ela estava sentada em meu carro agora e com frio.  
-Pegue meu casaco. –Entreguei como havia feito uma vez. –Não quero que fique doente.  
Ela sorriu e vestiu meu casaco se aconchegando melhor no banco. Assim que estávamos quase chegando percebi que ela estava muito calada porque estava dormindo, ela sussurrava coisas que eu não conseguia entender, aproveitei para ficar dando voltas de carro e desfrutar um pouco mais a companhia dela, ainda tinha algumas coisas que eu queria saber.  
-Se eu soubesse que ia voltar não teria feito isso! –Foi à primeira coisa que ela disse que eu pude entender.  
-Acordou? – Eu perguntei, estava muito curioso para saber sobre seu sonho agitado.  
-Edward! –Ela disse me deixando mais aflito. –Para sempre.  
-Sim Bella, te amarei para sempre. –Eu disse rindo para mim, ela ainda dormia. –Todas as noites eu estarei lá para espantar seus pesadelos, mesmo que eu seja eles.

"Ainda bem que chegaram, vou ter que falar com Bella não foi certo o que ela fez." Jacob pensava sentado na porta da casa dela.  
A viatura de Charlie estava se aproximando, tirei Bella do carro e antes mesmo que Jacob a pegasse de meus braços a levei para o quarto e a deixei dormindo, ele entrou logo em seguida fazendo um esforço enorme para entrar, ele tinha se transformado em lobisomem, estava feliz que Bella estivesse dormindo.  
"O que você fez com ela sangue suga idiota?"  
-Ela adormeceu em meu carro. Acho que aqui não é o melhor lugar para isso, até porque Charlie está chegando.  
"Poderia parar de ler minha mente ao menos por um tempo, nunca dá privacidade não sei como Bella agüentou isso."  
-Eu não posso ler a mente dela. –Eu estava me irritando, havia parado de respirar para não sentir o fedor que vinha dele, sai do quarto.  
"Isso é interessante, mas ainda quero saber o que fizeram."  
-Não é a hora e nem lugar para isso, mais tarde quando ela acordar pergunte para ela, quando anoitecer eu venho conversar com você. –Ele estava até bem acostumado em falar por pensamento, deveria passar dias respondendo as pessoas assim.  
"Até parece que eu vou aceitar ordens de um imbecil sugador de sangue."  
Eu entrei em meu carro e segui em direção a minha casa, havia acontecido muita coisa por um dia, passei devagar pela viatura do Charlie e ele parou para me cumprimentar, eu parei o carro e abaixei o vidro, seu olhar me fulminava.  
-Edward Cullen. –Ele também parou o carro. –Vem da minha casa?  
-Sim chefe Swan. –Achei que não podia mais chamá-lo de Charlie após o ocorrido e ele tinha razão. –Vim falar com Bella, acho que ela precisava de uma explicação, foi errado o que eu fiz com ela.  
-Ao menos sabe disso, mas não quero você perto dela. –Ele disse secamente.  
-Sinto muito, mas apenas ela pode decidir se me quer ou não por perto.  
Talvez nem ela pudesse, eu a veria mesmo que ela não me quisesse por perto, meus dias estavam dedicados a cuidar dela.

* * *

**N/A:** Muito obrigada pelas reviews amei cada uma delas, continuem mandando, elas me inspiram a continuar a fic, fico feliz que estejam gostando.

Agradescimentos especiais(pelas reviews): **Kooh-chaan****,****-CrAzY****,nyck,Raffa,Tsu,****Bruna Beck****,****Re Lane Cullen****,****Lakina e Mandiz****,****SpotSide Hamdec****, Tata Black, Ana Smith,****Marydf Evans Cullen**

**Bjus Mandy!**


	4. Nunca mais vou te deixar!

Entrei em casa sorridente como a muito não fazia, eu estava feliz, todos estavam na sala como uma família normal e me olharam espantados quando me viram sorrindo.  
-Como foi seu encontro com Bella? – Perguntou Esme pela primeira vez desde que voltei sem a preocupação em seu rosto.  
-Não foi um encontro, mas foi ótimo! –Eu disse subindo as escadas.  
"Então dessa vez eu vi certo?" Alice me perguntava por pensamentos. Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça afirmando e logo em seguida fui até o meu quarto.  
Fiquei deitado pensando no dia maravilhoso que tive com Bella, eu queria muito mais, mas não podia, teria que esperar até as aulas começarem, tenho certeza de que o lobisomem passaria todas as noites vigiando-a para que eu não volte ao seu quarto.  
Emmett abriu a porta com Alice logo atrás, ele entrou e sentou ao meu lado e me olhava com cara de bobo, até parecia que era ele quem tinha reencontrado o amor e não eu.  
-Então cara, posso falar com ela hoje? Ou vai me fazer esperar até o colégio? –Emmett abriu um sorriso de urso. –Sei de algo que a deixaria corada agora.  
-Conte o que houve com todos os detalhes. –Alice falou ignorando Emmett.  
-Fui apenas esclarecer as coisas com Bella, acho que funcionou.  
-Quero saber sobre o beijo Edward! –Ela sorriu como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando. –Não eu não contei a ninguém sobre isso.  
- É isso ai amiga, nos conte tudo. –Emmett falava com uma voz bem fina como se fosse mulher. – Como é que você esfregou-a na parede na frente do namorado dela? –Ele perguntou agora com sua voz normal.  
-Ele não estava lá Emmett, eu consegui ver o beijo! –Disse Alice meio zangada. –E nem foi na parede!  
-Se você sabe tanto assim porque quer saber dos detalhes? –Eu disse jogando um travesseiro em cada um e saindo do quarto.  
Emmett já imaginava mil coisas sobre o que tinha acontecido, Alice não estava agüentando de curiosidade, ligou para Bella, mas Charlie disse que ela estava dormindo, o que fez a desconfiança dela aumentar.

Passei a noite tocando a canção que fiz para ela no piano, Esme me olhava emocionada e orgulhosa por eu estar feliz novamente, Carlisle também estava radiante com minha felicidade, Emmett continuava pensando besteiras sentado ao lado da Rosalie, Alice tentava ver Bella, Jasper também estava feliz por não precisar usar seu _dom_ era a primeira vez desde que eu voltara.  
"Não sei o que esse idiota vê naquela humana sem graça." Pensava Rosalie emburrada. Eu cansei e parei de tocar, por um momento pude ver medo no rosto de Rosalie talvez por eu ter parado de tocar assim que ela pensou isso, mas quando eu me levantei sem dizer uma só palavra ela relaxou.  
-Seu celular Edward! –Alice apontou na minha direção. –Quando terminar de falar com ela, eu quero falar também...  
Eu ia lhe perguntar o que Bella iria querer comigo quando o celular tocou, eu atendi imediatamente.  
-Bella? –Perguntei sabendo que era ela só para poder falar seu nome. –Está tudo bem?  
-Está sim, é que... –Ela estava meio rouca, tinha acabado de acordar. –Ainda estou com sua jaqueta.  
-Ah... Quer que eu vá buscá-la? –Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer, estava muito feliz por ter sido um dos primeiros pensamentos dela.  
-Eh, pode ser... –Ela me escondia algo. –Eu te espero hoje à tarde então.  
"Diga que eu estou com saudades e a convide para assistir um filme conosco." Alice pensou.  
-Ern... Bella, Alice esta com saudades. –Eu parei para respirar e continuei antes que ela respondesse. –Você poderia vir aqui ver um filme...  
-Ah, claro que eu vou, logo após o almoço estarei ai então. Vou avisar ao Charlie e ern... Ao Jake.  
-Alice disse que te busca, assim qualquer coisa ela fala com Charlie e você terá companhia no carro. –Tentei dizer algo que fosse típico da Alice, não me sai tão bem assim.  
-Tudo bem Edw... Eu vou aguardá-la aqui às 13 horas ok?  
-Claro, eu aviso... –Disse forçando minha voz a parecer normal, ela não queria dizer meu nome. –Até mais Bella.  
Ela me deu tchau e desligamos, mas o fato dela não ter dito meu nome me incomodou, será que Charlie estava ao lado dela? Ou era o novo namorado?O pior de tudo é que essas dúvidas eu não ia poder tirar, não podia perguntar a ela, nem éramos tão amigos assim e não sabia como ela iria reagir depois do que havia acontecido no dia anterior.  
-Então eu vou buscá-la às 13 horas? –Alice me olhou tentando ver o que eu estava planejando. –Sabe Edward o filme era justamente para que vocês ficassem... Mais próximos.  
-È e você queria um tempo a sós com ela também. –Ela sorriu agradecida. –Vão poder conversar um pouco.  
As horas pareciam que passavam bem devagar enquanto eu esperava por Bella, cada segundo parecia durar uma semana inteira e ficava pior porque agora que não estavam mais preocupados comigo eles ficavam em casais despreocupadamente por toda a casa e além de ouvir eles eu ainda ouvia seus pensamentos.  
Emmett e Rosalie estavam se agarrando no sofá literalmente, Alice estava sentada na frente de uma estante tentando escolher alguns filmes para assistirmos com a ajuda de Jasper, Esme estava no escritório com Carlisle e eu queria poder não ouvir o que eles pensavam enquanto tentava achar algo para me distrair. Liguei a TV, talvez tivesse algo que me distraísse não me deixando ouvir os pensamentos.  
-Vocês poderiam ao menos ir para o quarto ou algum outro lugar bem longe daqui. –Berrei para Emmett e Rosalie.  
-Nem vem Edward! Você só ta assim porque perdeu a Bella. –Emmett disse entre beijos.  
Jasper me olhava meio constrangido ele também queria estar com Alice, mas não queria ficar próximo de mais dela na minha frente, para não me _torturar_. Ele tinha razão era mais difícil para mim agora que tinha perdido a Bella vê-los felizes se amando.  
Me dei por vencido e sai de casa indo até o lago, estava longe dos pensamentos indesejáveis, me deitei, apoiei os braços atrás da cabeça e fechei os olhos.

-Alice acabou de sair, foi buscar a Bella. –Jasper me disse tirando-me de pensamentos. –Não se preocupe Emmett e Rosalie não danificaram o sofá, ainda teremos aonde sentar.  
Nós rimos, Jasper normalmente não era tão próximo assim de mim, mas acho que devido aos últimos acontecimentos ele sabia que eu estava angustiado por dentro, ele teve que nos acalmar bastante para ficar tudo bem.  
-hum... Jasper, muito obrigado. –Ele sabia do que estava falando. –Não só por isso, mas por não comentar com ninguém também.  
-Por nada Edward. Eu percebi o esforço que você fez para parecer que estava tudo bem, não queria preocupá-los.  
Acho que Jasper me entendia porque ele sentia um pouco do que eu estava sentindo também, era muito ruim, eu não queria que ele sofresse comigo foi um dos motivos de eu não ter ficado com eles quando fui embora não os queria sofrendo comigo, eles não mereciam. Mas de certa forma Jasper acreditava que merecia também, porque ele a atacou no aniversario, fugiu do controle dele, eu não podia culpá-lo, mas ele achou que foi por causa disso que me decidi que seria melhor partirmos.  
-Elas chegaram! –Disse me levantando ansioso.  
Jasper me seguiu até a casa sorrindo, talvez porque eu estava quase correndo e assim que a vi entrar quase pulei em seus braços, por sorte me contive. Emmett fez isso por mim, assim que ela terminou de descer as escadas ele correu até ela e a abraçou, acho que foi a única vez que tive "inveja" dele.  
-Também senti saudades Emmett! –Ela disse rindo. –Quase domestiquei um urso para ver se conseguia que ele ficasse como você, mas não deu certo. –Ela deu de ombros. –Ele não fazia piada de tudo.  
Emmett sorriu mostrando todos os dentes, Rosalie estava boquiaberta desde que ele correu para abraçá-la e subiu as escadas e se pudesse seria quebrando tudo a sua volta. Ele percebeu que havia feito "besteira", aliás, acho que todos ali percebemos.  
-Que bom! –Ele deu de ombros fingindo nem perceber Rosalie. –Eu ficaria bastante desapontado se um urso conseguisse me substituir.  
"depois a gente se entende mesmo." Pensou Emmett enquanto dava de ombros.  
Bella sorriu e então seu olhar encontrou o meu, ela corou, Emmett gargalhou, Alice tentou reprimir um sorriso e Jasper foi ligar a TV para que ela não percebesse sua risada discreta, eu sorria também tentando ser discreto.  
-Bella! –Exclamou Esme indo abraçá-la. –Sentimos saudades suas!  
-Fico feliz que tenha vindo nos visitar, todos nós sentimos sua falta. –Disse Carlisle que acabava de entrar na sala com Esme.  
-Também senti muita falta de vocês. –Seu olhar veio de novo ao encontro do meu, mas dessa vez propositalmente. –Mas agora estamos todos aqui.  
Ela sorriu, mas ainda guardava um pouco de magoa do acontecido, ela sofreu muito com nossa partida. E tudo por _minha _culpa, agora eu estava tentando desfazer esses erros, mas apenas um deles eu talvez pudesse concertar.  
-Acredite, estamos realmente felizes em rever você. –Esme se virou para mim e piscou.  
Emmett deu outra gargalhada, agora se eu pudesse corar eu estaria muito corado, Jasper olhava para a TV ainda rindo e Alice agora ao seu lado também sorria, só não Carlisle porque ele não se virou para ver, mas ele pôde imaginar.  
-Estaremos lá em cima, se precisarem de algo é só nos chamarem. –Completou Carlisle levando Esme de volta para cima.  
-Então podemos começar a ver o filme agora? –Perguntou Alice.  
Bella consentiu com a cabeça, Jasper ligou o filme, era um romance que ainda não tínhamos visto, Emmett olhou em volta e achou que seria melhor para mim que só ficássemos nós quatro na sala e que talvez ele voltasse com Rose.  
-Ern... Eu vou ver como a Rose está. –Ele disse e piscou para mim.  
Tinha que me lembrar de agradecê-lo depois. Sentamos todos no sofá, Alice entre eu e Bella e Jasper do meu outro lado, achei que sentar ao lado de Bella poderia estar forçando algo, ela ainda tinha um namorado e talvez eu não fosse forte o suficiente para continuar ao lado dela sem perder o controle como no dia anterior, seria preciso um pouco de treino para isso.  
-Ern... Oi Bella. –Eu disse gentilmente.  
-Oi Edward! –Ela suspirou. –Trouxe seu casaco.  
Ela me entregou o casaco, tinha seu cheiro e eu queria que ele permanecesse ali para sempre, sentia bastante falta de seu cheiro quando estava longe, era como se tivéssemos acabado de nos conhecer aquela necessidade de tê-la em vista o tempo inteiro que jamais sumira de mim.  
-Qual filme vamos ver? –Bella perguntou animada.  
-Temos uma maratona inteira Bella acalme-se. –Disse Alice olhando para a tela enquanto o filme começava.  
Não prestei atenção no nome, estava distraído com Bella. O filme começou com um casal brigando, Alice começou a rir e a pensar em Jasper quando a personagem principal atirava sapatos em seu marido, Jasper também pensava nela, eles começaram a trocar olhares, eu me sentia mal estando entre eles, detestaria essa distância se fosse comigo.  
-Tudo bem! Não agüento mais, eu troco de lugar com você, só não pense mais nisso. –Eu disse suspirando.  
Alice sorriu e agradeceu e preferiu trocar ela de lugar comigo ficando ao lado de Jasper, ele apoiou o braço em volta dela e com o braço livre segurou sua mão. Bella tinha ficado em posição fetal abraçando as pernas como se lembrasse de algo que a machucasse, foi então que tirei minha atenção deles e percebi que no filme o homem havia morrido, sua esposa vestia suas roupas e tinha visões dele, olhei novamente para Bella e agora ela chorava.  
Passei um dedo por seu rosto limpando algumas lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos, ela me olhou e sorriu um pouco forçado como se estivesse me convencendo de que estava tudo bem. Logo as lágrimas cessaram, mas assim que a mulher começou a receber cartas de seu marido morto mais lágrimas apareceram no rosto de Bella, assim como em cada vez que ela o via Bella chorava, eu estava muito confuso e às vezes enxugava algumas.  
-Está tudo bem Bella? –Eu estava preocupado nunca havia a visto chorar tanto assim vendo um filme. Parecia que algo a machucava. –Por que está chorando?  
- Está tudo bem... _Edward_. –Assim que ela disse meu nome percebi uma falha em sua voz, era como se doesse. –É só o filme, me lembrou de coisas.  
-Que coisas Bella? Quer que troque de filme? –Perguntei mais preocupado ainda.  
-Está tudo bem... È que quando você estava fora eu também ouvia sua voz e cheguei a te ver em minha mente, consigo sentir o que ela está sentindo.  
Alice e Jasper nos olhavam discretamente para que não fosse possível reparar, eu havia feito Bella sofrer e com esse filme ela se lembrava do que passou sem mim, ela abraçava os joelhos mais forte como se estivesse tentando se manter inteira, era obvio que seu sofrimento veio a tona. Eu a abracei, não queria a assim, a queria como ela era e não em pedaços.  
_É Edward você conseguiu de novo, parabéns!_  
-Tudo bem Bella. Estou contigo, nada de ruim vai lhe acontecer. –Sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela soltou as pernas se acomodando melhor em mim. –Nunca mais vou te deixar!  
Nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, senti saudades daquilo, as lágrimas dela agora não eram tão exageradas, eu não ia deixar que Bella sofresse mais por minha causa, já havia feito o bastante, só queria sua felicidade.  
Logo que o filme acabou Alice achou melhor colocar um de terror para evitar outro sofrimento para Bella, ela continuava em meus braços, agora uma de suas mãos segurava o braço que eu havia passado em torno dela como se quisesse que ele permanecesse lá para sempre. Ao menos era isso o que _eu queria_ agora, mas o _eu_ não me importava, agora era apenas _ela_ que importava, agora e por todo o sempre.  
Sempre que se assustava Bella virava o rosto para mim o escondendo o em minha camisa, às vezes ela me olhava um pouco, era mais difícil me controlar nós passamos alguns minutos olhando dentro dos olhos um do outro, eu não resisti e aproximei meu rosto do dela, nossos narizes se tocavam, eu apertei um pouco mais o abraço a puxando para mim, meus lábios estavam roçando nos dela.

* * *

**N/A**: Desculpem pela demora, não estava conseguindo escrever, estou lendo "Amanhcer" novamente e consegui postar esse cap. para vocês e como dito no cap anterior esse é um pouco maior, agora que tenho tempo estou respondendo a todas. Espero que gostem e mandem reviws...

**Bjus Mandy!**


End file.
